The present invention relates to a helicopter rotor brake device.
As is known, helicopters feature a rotor brake device which acts on a shaft connected to the rotor via a transmission. The brake device normally comprises a hub connected to the shaft and fitted integral with one or more friction disks interposed between respective pairs of fixed friction disks or sectors with which they cooperate in sliding manner when axially loaded.
Known brake devices of the type briefly described above present a major drawback.
As the friction disks on the hub are rotated constantly and moved towards the fixed disks or sectors, a malfunction may result in relative sliding of the disks even when no axial load is applied, thus generating heat by friction; and, in extreme cases, despite all the precautions taken to avoid it, the brake device may overheat to such an extent as to seriously impair operation or even cause a fire.